


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [30]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff, Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Elsa gets an unexpected surprise on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Casselsa Collection [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177631
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

The mood in the house was festive and bright. Everyone was busy with cooking a big meal or preparing drinks or finishing up last-minute decorations or just making sure nobody caused a mess. Tiana and Cinderella oversaw most of the cooking and only had to holler once at Merida not to go digging through the baked apple pies and cakes. Belle was in the middle of a literary argument with Jane over why Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_ was such a classic. Rapunzel and Anna were busy flitting about touching up on decorations and showing signs of having consumed way too much sugar already. All the girls were pretty much in the holiday spirit. Except for one...

Elsa had reluctantly decided to join Anna at the Christmas Eve party to get her mind off things, but she inevitably found herself feeling glum and not wanting to partake in the controlled madness. She kept searching for quiet corners to hide in, sometimes looking out the window pensively. She nursed a cup of tea that had long gone cold. As she looked out one more time over the front yard with its new-fallen snow, Elsa sighed and set the cup down. Without saying anything to anyone, she slipped outside and closed the door behind her.

As she walked down the sidewalk and turned a corner, Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, but not from the cold. The chill of the air didn't bother her in the least; there was something else that made her long for warmth, something - or someone - she had missed for months and had hoped she would have back. But as the snow softly fell around her, she knew it would not be. It was a natural snowfall, though one could imagine some of it was from the heartbroken Snow Queen as she trudged silently along the quiet street illuminated by Christmas lights. She couldn't bring herself to look at all the lights and the festive decorations around her; all her thoughts were focused on how she had not heard from _her_ in so long and was left to wonder if she would even see _her_ again.

Eventually, Elsa turned back and headed toward the house, knowing the meal should be ready soon. Maybe some good food and lively friends would help distract her for good. She hugged herself tighter as a single tear traced down her pale cheek and she sniffled a bit. Her head was bent down, eyes fixed on her footsteps through soft snow.

She reached the entrance to the sidewalk leading to the house and was just about to turn when she realized there was someone standing there. Elsa looked up, wondering who else could be out on a night like this.

Her heart stopped. Her eyes wide in shock, she couldn't believe it...

Cassandra was standing there in her Army dress uniform, her large rucksack slung over her shoulder. A dusting of snow hung in her short black hair. She had an expression that seemed apologetic.

Recovering a little, Elsa asked in a disbelieving voice, "Cassandra?"

Cassandra nodded.

Another tear ran down Elsa's cheek. "But... you're supposed to be on another deployment..."

"Got discharged. Injury, nothing too serious. I'm sorry I didn't write."

This was all too much for Elsa. But hearing injury...

"W-what? You're hurt?"

Cassandra took a step forward, arms outstretched.

"I'm home, baby."

And with a strangled cry, Elsa closed the distance and threw herself into Cassandra's arms. She clung desperately to her wife as the tears flowed freely, her body wracked with sobs as she felt strong arms hold her just as fiercely.

"I-I thought y-y-you weren't going *sob* to be home for *sob* for Christmas," Elsa managed to get out as she buried her face into Cassandra's neck. "And *hic* and you got hurt! Is it bad?"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Cassandra pulled back to steady her wife. "Like I said, nothing too serious. I mean, I was gonna get discharged after this tour anyhow but the injury expedited things. All things considered, I'm glad it happened."

Elsa was still sniffling as she held Cassandra's shoulders. "What?"

Cassandra brushed her cheek with her thumb. "I got to come home to you. Elsa, I missed you terribly, and before you start worrying any more about my injury, it's just a scar and all I need is for you to hold me close tonight. Just us and nothing but the sheets. I just want my wife in my arms tonight."

Elsa blushed a little as her mind went straight to a host of delightfully sensual images, most of which she had imagined in recent months as she longed for just what her beloved described. "I can do that."

They gazed at each other for a few seconds, then Elsa leaned in for a soft kiss. Cassandra held her closer and deepened the kiss, getting lost in the sensation of how warm Elsa was and how good it felt to be doing this again.

When they broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together as snow continued to fall around them. Blue eyes gazed deep into hazel ones, strong arms looped around a slender waist.

"Maybe we should get you inside. You must be freezing."

"Nonsense, you've just warmed me up plenty," Cassandra replied teasingly.

Elsa gave her one more peck on the lips before taking Cassandra's hand and leading her up to the house.

Rapunzel was trying to organize a tray of goodies to set out on the table when she heard a voice calling.

"Rapunzel? There's someone here you might want to see."

"Coming!" Rapunzel cried as she swatted at Anna's hand. "Quit picking! You've already had too many sweets!"

"Look who's talking," Anna retorted, sticking her tongue out.

Rapunzel grabbed the tray and proceeded out to the living room with Anna close behind.

"Okay, here's some treats to get things started. I'll bring out some Christmas punch right after..."

When Rapunzel saw Cassandra standing beside Elsa, she dropped the tray with a loud CRASH! Anna's jaw also practically dropped to the floor.

For a few seconds, no one said anything.

Then, Rapunzel began blurting out, "Cass! I'm so sorry! I didn't know whether to write or not or if you'd get any letters in time, I swear I didn't forget, I've just been so busy that I-"

In that time, Cassandra had set down her rucksack and closed the distance, enveloping her best friend in a hug. There was a second's pause before...

"Merry Christmas, Raps."

Rapunzel sniffed and returned the hug. "Merry Christmas, Cass."

Quietly, Elsa approached to hug Cassandra from behind. Anna looked a little out of place, but when Cassandra made eye contact and made a small motion with her hand, Anna rushed over and hugged them all.

This was the kind of feeling Cassandra needed: love of friends and family. It was a good Christmas after all.


End file.
